Anna Montgomery
Anna Montgomery '''is a supporting protagonist/anti-hero in the MadmanRoberto123 fanfiction series. History Earth Incarnations: '''Yomiyama Incarnation: In her first appearance, Anna was the secondary antagonist of “'Another: The Call For Blood”'', when she acted as a member of the Templar’s Militia, but when '''Adam convinced her of the truth, she reformed, and became one of the two tetartagonists. However, unlike [[Izumi Akazawa|'Izumi Akazawa']], Anna serves as more of an anti-heroic character. Starting off as a lowly member of the Templar’s Militia in Scotland, Anna served the interests of her superiors, until one day, the base she and her comrades were protecting was attacked by members of the Assassin Brotherhood. Among these Assassins was Adam Robertson, at the time a simple recruit, but who was skilled enough to beat Anna in a fight. Afterwards, Adam, against the orders he had been given by his Assassin superiors, spared Anna’s life, leaving her with his knife, which had the maxim of the Assassin’s Creed inscribed on its blade: “''Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine''.” Adam then, along with his fellow Assassins, slaughtered the rest of the Militia, and killed the head Templar at the base, before retreating. Anna was the only Templar that survived the battle. Swearing revenge on Adam, Anna reported to her Templar superiors, and was immediately promoted to the rank of Master Templar. For the next few years, Anna hunted Adam, but eventually, the Templars learned that the Assassins had sent Adam to the town of Yomiyama in Japan in the year 1998. In order to gain an advantage over the Assassins, the Templars sent Anna to Japan, as they knew she was able and willing enough to kill Adam with the training they had given her. With that, Anna relocated to Japan, where she learned that Adam was maintaining a cover of a normal school student, and was attending the local Middle School. Tailing Adam for a few months, Anna slowly realized that Adam was, bit by bit, becoming a bit too compassionate when it came to his schoolmates, especially for what she had been taught the Assassins were like. Soon after, she noticed that there was an absurdly large number of deaths occurring in Yomiyama, all of which were revolving around Class 3-3 of the Middle School. Investigating further, she learned Adam was a member of that class. Deciding that killing Adam might need some extra help on her part, Anna requested that the Templars send a squad of the Militia to Yomiyama. Accepting the request, the Templars sent a squad to Japan. Eventually, Adam and his class traveled to an inn on the outskirts of the city, which Anna's Militia tailed them to. After waiting for a while, the inn caught on fire, and the Templars stormed inside, with Anna giving them orders to eliminate anyone inside, but to leave Adam to her. After Adam killed a pair of Templars, he became aware of their presence at the inn, and as he tried to escape with his friends Yukari Sakuragi and Yumi Ogura, he came face to face with Anna, but he only recognized her when she passed him the knife he had left her years prior, at which point he tried to reason with her, stating that he had bigger problems than the Assassins and Templars to deal with, as well as apologizing for the slaughter of the Militia years prior. Dismissing his apologies, Anna pulled a knife out and attacked him. During their brawl, Anna slammed Adam’s head into a window, but before she could kill him, he caught her off guard, and pinned her against the wall. During the conversation that followed, Adam convinced Anna that he had turned on the Brotherhood, and asked her to help him save the rest of the students from something called the “'Calamity'”, which caused Anna to be confused, as the Templars hadn’t mentioned anything to her about a Calamity. Promising to explain everything to her, Adam took his leave, with Anna’s promise to help him. Heading in the opposite direction from Adam, Anna eventually had to help a few students by killing a number of her fellow Templars. As she helped them away from the fire, Anna stopped to help Adam rescue a student trapped under a chandelier, before they all headed outside. After shrugging off the concerns of Adam’s class by introducing herself as his partner, Anna followed Adam back into the burning inn, where they reunited with Yukari and Yumi, who Adam had sent away before he fought Anna. Afterwards, Adam beat the crazy [[Tomihiko Kazami|'Tomihiko Kazami']] in a knife fight, and Anna took over the responsibility of taking him outside, as well as escorting two students Kazami was about to kill outside, while Yukari and Yumi went with Adam. After leaving Adam alone, Anna escorted her group back outside, and shortly after, unbeknownst to her, Adam and his friends brought an end to the Calamity, saving the rest of Class 3-3 from suffering a horrible death. After this, and the inn burning to the ground, Anna took her leave, with Adam promising to meet her at the local café in Yomiyama, but not before Anna gave Adam her name. Weeks later, Anna and Adam met at the café, where Adam explained everything related to the Calamity, as well as the fact he had been betrayed by the Assassin Brotherhood, causing Anna to realise that she too had been lied to by the Templars, before she took her leave, claiming she needed to think about some things. Later on, she met with Adam on the roof of the school, where she explained that she had booked a plane ticket back to Scotland, and was going to hunt the Templars based there. Agreeing with her goals, Adam promised to join her, and to take revenge on the Assassins. After being overheard by the rest of Class 3-3, Adam said his farewells, as Anna took her leave again. The next day, Adam and Anna boarded the plane back to Scotland, revenge against their former allies on their minds. Landing back in Scotland, the two immediately got to work, and over the next year, they would simultaneously destroy the Assassins and Templars in Scotland, along with gaining an army consisting of numerous Assassins and Templars that turned on their orders, and joined them. Even when the Mentor of the Assassins and the Grand Master of the Templars decided to an uneasy truce to kill the two traitors, Adam and Anna managed to beat them, and killed the remainder of their forces. Afterwards, this secret war would become known as the "Purge of the Assassins and Templars". After the end of the Purge, Anna and Adam parted ways, with Adam returning to Yomiyama, and Anna remaining in Scotland to act as the Director of a third faction in the Assassin-Templar War, one that would hunt Assassins and Templars alike; The Militia. Personality When she is first introduced in "'Another: The Call For Blood", Anna is portrayed as nothing more than an antagonist towards Adam, due to her wanting revenge for the role he played during the attack on the Templar's Militia base years prior to the story. This urge for revenge dominated every facet of her being, even overriding her orders from the Templars. When they met again, Anna immediately tried to kill Adam, but after a short fight, he managed to convince Anna to help him defend [[Class 3-3 of 1998|'Class 3-3 of 1998]], which she begrudgingly agreed to. For the rest of that night, Anna kept true to her word, even going so far as to kill a number of the Templar's Militia when they disobeyed her orders. After the Calamity was ended, and she was informed on the subject by Adam, Anna, realising that the Templars had indirectly killed many innocent people by not informing her of Yomiyama's curse, swore revenge on them, and vowed to destroy them, even getting rid of the hatred she had previously held towards Adam, as he was planning to destroy the Assassins. Agreeing to partner with him, Anna travelled to Scotland, and ruthlessly help to purge the country of the Assassins and Templar's influcence. Over the next year, Anna nurtured a small amount of joy for hunting Assassins and Templars, and this pushed her to create a third organisation in the [[Assassin-Templar War|'Assassin-Templar War']]; [[Anna's Militia|'The Militia']]. Appearance Equipment * Knife '- To combat Adam during the night at the inn, Anna used a knife to fight him, but she lost it to him shortly afterwards. * '''Throwing Knife - '''After their first meeting, Adam left Anna with a throwing knife of his, which had the maxim of the Assassin's Creed engraved on it; “''Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine.” Anna kept the knife with her, only returning it to Adam when they met at the inn in Yomiyama years later. Abilities * 'Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Due to her training as a part of the Templar's Militia, Anna is one of the most experienced combatants of the entire fanfiction series, as she was able to fight Adam Robertson, another of the most experienced fighters in the series, on at least 2 separate occasions, even coming close to killing him in the 2nd fight. * '''Experienced Knife Combatant - '''After meeting Adam at the inn in ''"Another: The Call For Blood", Anna slid a knife into her hand to fight him. Despite losing it early on in the fight, Anna did manage to damage Adam a fair bit with it before losing it. * 'Stealth - '''Due to her training as a Master Templar, Anna is an expert at stealth, as she managed to repeatedly tail Adam during her assignment in Yomiyama. However, she was always detected by the Assassin. Killed Victims *Numerous members of the Assassin Brotherhood (Killed prior to & during the Purge of ''A:TCFB, ''alongside her fellow Militia members) *Numerous members of the Templar's Militia (Killed in ''A:TCFB) *Numerous members of the Templar Order (Killed in the Purge in A:TCFB, ''alongside her fellow Militia members) Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Anna's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of her allies and enemies, click here: [[Anna Montgomery/Relationships|'Anna Montgomery/Relationships]] * For a more in depth explanation of her relationships, click here: [[Anna Montgomery/Significant Relationships|'Anna Montgomery/Significant Relationships']] List of Incarnations *Yomiyama Incarnation (A:TCFB) Trivia * Anna is a fairly unique character in the fanfiction series, as she isn't based off of an individual from the author's life. In fact, she is completely made up from the author's imagination. She shares this trait with [[Elenora|'Elenora']], [[Riddick|'Riddick']], [[Carlisle|'Carlisle']] & [[Carla Goldie|'Carla Goldie']]. * Anna shares no connection with the girl of the same name from ''"What Makes a Hero?", ''despite sharing a name. The author created Anna Montgomery exclusively for ''"Another: The Call For Blood", ''with the individual from ''WMAH? ''being named only in a split second decision. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anna's Militia Category:Templars Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Murderers Category:Tetartagonists Category:OCs Category:Soldiers